


The Best Vacation Ever - Part 2

by Maiden_of_Wolves



Series: Ella Warley & Yoosung Kim's Story [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Not Beta Read, Split this up, Was part of the Part 1 one shot, fluff at first, then you might want tissues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-04-30 11:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14495979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiden_of_Wolves/pseuds/Maiden_of_Wolves
Summary: Continuation of "The Best Vacation Ever". First person POV of an American travelling abroad who meets Yoosung on the last leg of a trip she took as a final hurrah before her life changed forever. Please read Part 1 to understand! ^_^Disclaimers: I love Yoosung so much, but I apologize if he's ever OOC here. This idea just popped into my head and I had to write it.





	1. These Sunny Days Have Come and Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Underlined stuff is something that's messaged. I tried separating each out with a tag like in a real messenger but it kept interrupting the flow.
> 
> I also tried to simulate how different Korean and English are and how communication might go, but it's only from research so I apologize if it is not correct. I also know that Yoosung specifically said that he didn't really remember much from his English classes, but this would have been impossible to write without changing that a bit.

We spent some time looking through my plans and decided to split things up into multiple days, a day for every place. Of course, Kim did have other things to do— he explained to me that he was actually still in university and should be studying, but he wanted to help me. He figured that since I was only going to be here for less than a week now he wouldn’t be risking too much. I asked him why and he only insisted that it looked like I needed help and that it would be fun. Our first trip would be to a beach.

 

We took a short detour back to my hotel where he waited patiently in the lobby for me to get my camera and lock away my computer. I debated whether or not to pack my bathing suit, since the water would probably be cold this early in the season, but decided to simply put it on under my clothes and pack a beach towel. Worst case scenario I wouldn’t use either but best case I could really enjoy the beach and the sea. I briefly contemplated the idea that stripping down might cause Kim’s heart to explode, but I doubted it. It wasn’t like my form was anything but short and round.

 

It was already just after noon, but he greeted me with enthusiasm and helped me navigate to the 13:40 train route just in time to get to the closest city to my destination: Kkotji Beach. He seemed almost more excited than I was and dragged me around by my hand. I hadn’t held hands with anyone that much since I was in grade school and my mother refused to let go of my hand in public places for her own peace of mind after watching far too many shows on the Investigation Discovery channel.

 

Kim said that he’d been to this beach once or twice as a kid, courtesy of his mother, but it’d be interesting to go again. I couldn’t help but wonder if he meant because he was going with me. Even if he did, did he mean it as an interesting stranger? Or a friend he liked? I chastised myself for the latter thought. He was probably just interested to see how I’d react as a typical American tourist. Besides, we had literally only known each other for a few hours! I really needed to rein in my love-sick mind. Although it struck me, as we sat on the train and played a free Korean game that he’d showed me how to download and work, that I hadn’t had these thoughts about Jaxon or Robert. Why now? And why on the **impromptu** trip that I’d barely get to spend time at? Both my heart and the world were cruel, apparently.

 

As we were nearing our destination I pulled out my camera and pretended to check it over before quickly taking a candid shot of Kim. He was busy staring at another game on his phone, but I wanted to take as many pictures of him as I could without it seeming like I was obsessing. My attention was drawn to the window as I noticed a flattening of our surroundings. The camera was brought to my face and the shutter clicked several times as soon as I noticed I could get a clear shot of the ocean. It was beautiful, still shimmering in the late afternoon sun. The only thing that could have made it better was dolphins, but I knew that was a far-fetched idea this close to shore and in an area of the world that I’m pretty certain they weren’t normally seen at. _Maybe in California or the Carribean_ , I told myself acidically. _Calm your imagination._

 

As the proper stop was announced, Kim all but shot out of his seat. He gestured frantically for me to stand up as well and I grasped my messenger bag before stuffing my camera inside so I could do so. The moment I was up, he pulled up his phone and seemed about to put it up to take a selfie but then paused. He gave me a rather sheepish look before pointing to it. “Pitu **r**?”

 

“Of course!” I replied, offering him a smile.

 

A light blush painted his cheeks but it seemed like it was more from excitement than from nerves as he also grinned broadly. “Chiizu!” A blink’s worth of smile, a quick wrapped arm around my shoulder and a peace sign later, Kim put down his phone and the moment was over. I wasn’t certain weather to be disappointed or relieved because I was no longer so close to him.

 

When we exited the train he then lead us to a bus that was packed with all manner of people. Thankfully my pre-loaded card swiped fine to get my ticket fare squared away. Once we managed to find some empty seats next to one another, I found myself sitting so close to him that I practically had my entire side against his. Kim didn’t seem to mind at all and kept texting me questions.

 

This fun is!  He insisted via text.  Excited? 

 

It’s a bit...cramped.  I replied, finally finding an emoji board and tapping on one with the sweatdrop to send him.

 

He sent me a confused avatar emoji.  Fine to me. Big bus at home? 

 

A lot of things are bigger at home.  I replied before offering a chuckle.

 

Kim went quiet for a moment and when I looked over at him in concern I realized he’d been staring at me. The second I turned my head, however, he turned his attention to his phone. If I’d allowed myself the thought, I would have wondered if I didn’t catch him staring at my chest since I could have sworn there was a red tint to his face before it tilted down so far that I couldn’t tell. To refocus, I took out my camera again to take pictures whenever I could see the shoreline on the bus ride. It was a bit awkward, considering I had to lean forward and a bit over Kim to do so but he didn’t seem to care.

 

The bus ride was incredibly short and yet again I found myself unable to decide if I was relieved or disappointed. Standing up was a daunting task, considering how many people were doing so even before we were coming to a stop. After a few rows had passed I finally stood up. Kim had been looking at me strangely for my refusal to move, but didn’t actually message me about it or try to say anything. When I saw a small opening in the queue of people I took my chance. My attention wasn’t on who I was slipping in front of. I was shocked to feel a sharp grope over one of my lower cheeks after I’d only taken a few steps forward.

 

“Hey! What the fuck?!” I snapped, completely forgetting that I was speaking English and it was unlikely that they knew exactly what I was saying. This was not okay and I didn’t have any reason not to raise a fuss over it.

 

The raven-haired 30-something male in a polo shirt and slacks behind me didn’t look surprised or even embarrassed when I called him out and twisted around to glare at him. He barked out an order at me that I didn’t understand. I assume it was something akin to ‘move’. I knitted my brows as I continued to stare angrily at him. Who did he think he was? There was no one else close enough to have done that and this guy was completely unrepentant!

 

“Keep your damn hands to your damn self,” I muttered, turning back around and heading to the front of the bus.

 

As I walked I swore I heard Kim say something, either to the man or to whoever was behind him as he slipped into line. What it was I wasn't sure but it felt like he was on my side and that made me feel better.

 

What **didn’t** make me feel better was the fact that this pervert  hadn’t learned his lesson the first time. I paused to grasp the hand rail to try and be safety-conscious as I left the bus but quickly felt a hand slip along my side. Before it could grasp my breast as it seemed to be trying to do, I shoved my hand in the way in order to grip and twist back his middle as well as ring fingers sharply. I wanted to hear a snapping sound just to have a bit more satisfaction that I’d really given him something to think about, but none came.

 

The man behind me hissed out something and immediately jerked back his hand. I just quirked a brow and looked back at him. “Listen when a woman tells you something next time, **asshole**.” At this point I couldn’t care less if he understood me or not.

 

I knew the mutterings that came next were insults but I was unable to understand him so I simply ignored him and finally got off the bus. A quick glance showed that he was nursing his hand and giving me a glare with his hazel eyes that would make a less pissed off person shiver. I used my middle finger to touch and pretend to clear out my tear duct just so I could get the satisfaction of flipping him off without being terribly blunt about it. Thankfully for everyone else, he didn’t seem to know what that meant and thus didn’t take further offense. I almost wanted him to just so I could struggle with him and make him realize that women aren’t weak. Clearly he needed that lesson drilled into his head.

 

I heard a notification from my phone and pulled it out of my pocket as I adjusted the messenger bag at my shoulder.  You tough! Okay though? That guy… 

 

A smile appeared at my lips. At least what I had done didn’t scare Kim. I would have never stopped beating myself up internally over it if it had. For the time being I just looked up to watch as Kim stepped off the bus and bounded up to me.

 

“I’m fine,” I told him, feeling like I should speak instead of text it. Or maybe it was just because I didn’t want to stop looking at him. I finally managed to force myself to turn my gaze away and text just to be sure he understood.  Thanks for caring~ <3 I’m just glad you supported my actions. I… was worried I’d upset or scared you. 

 

A quick glance at Kim showed him rubbing at the back of his neck again.  Of course not!  He texted, pausing to look up at me and for the first time I didn’t feel embarrassed about being caught watching him. His fingers flew across the screen again and I got another message.  Mom always to respect women said. Guys like him I not stand! So mean! 

 

I get the distinct impression you could never be mean.  I made sure to add a winking face and heart emoji just to enhance the point. When I looked up at him, I was surprised to see him looking nervous.

 

That good, right?  He messaged. Kim was worried about being too nice? Unless it was being a doormat, there was no such thing as far as I was concerned. Especially when it came to men.

 

I chuckled and a worried avatar emoji popped up.  Very  . I assured him via text in reply. I looked up and paused to think over a possible action. _I may regret it_ , I thought, but leaned forward and reached out to boop his nose with my finger. He just stood there, blinking in what looked like confusion.  You’re such a gem.  I messaged him with a grinning emoji.

 

“Come on, we have a beach to enjoy!” I reminded him aloud and gestured towards the shore that spread out beside us. Normally, I would never have thought about grabbing someone’s hand but since he’d dragged me all about Seoul I’d thought nothing of it as I grasped his when I walked past.

 

Kim seemed taken aback by my turning the tables on him, but only resisted for a moment before hurrying up. I wondered if he wanted to say something, but as we wandered down towards the beach he simply kept walking with me. I thought, for a second, that I felt him squeeze my hand but dismissed it as my imagination getting worked up again.

 

Once we got past the loose sand I released his hand and started digging through my bag.

 

“Okay?” he asked from my side. I glanced over to find him leaning forward as we walked to see what I was doing.

 

“I brought a beach towel so we could just sit if we wanted,” I told him before returning my attention to my bag. I would have messaged him so he could better understand, but my hands were full and what I was doing should explain what I was saying. “Ah, here it is…” I murmured to myself as I pulled out the balled-up and now somewhat wrinkled extra long towel. I flicked it out to almost full length before folding it over my arm like a butler would a napkin. A quick glance around showed that very few people were camping out on the shore so there were plenty of open spots. I hurried over to one that would have two small round islands in the distance simply for an interesting photo op.

 

I carefully laid out the towel and plopped my messenger bag next to it with a quick check to the zipper to be certain nothing had moved or been taken. Standing up straight I turned to look at the ocean, hands unconsciously going to rest at my hips as I took a deep breath in and let it out slowly. It was such a pleasant day. Just enough sun to be warm but not so much that it felt like I would get burnt as I normally do. I fished out my phone from my jeans pocket and messaged Kim to be certain that he understood.  I’m going to test the water. Want to come with me? 

 

As I waited for his reply, I pushed off my slip-on sneakers and put them by my messenger bag. My phone dinged and I glanced over at Kim. He looked concerned and pointed at his phone. A wide-eyed avatar emoji awaited her before any text.  You crazy!?! It cold! Winter water!! 

 

I laughed, which apparently startled my guide since he offered up some confused noises at my response.  If it’s too cold, I’ll just come back  . Before he could actually offer up a reply I put my phone away in my bag and zipped it back up. I caught a glimpse of a confused look on his face before I unbuttoned my jeans and shimmied them off, folding them haphazardly to put them over my shoes. My T-shirt came off next and I just let it flop on top of my jeans when I put it down. I only had my terribly plain and conservative navy blue one piece underneath.

 

More confused noises had erupted from Kim as I stripped and I could only ignore them for so long before looking at him. I smirked and chuckled to myself at what I saw: he was sitting on my towel with his hands covering his face… though there was clearly enough space between his fingers that he could see if he wanted to. “Why are you embarrassed? It’s not like there’s anything interesting to see,” I commented. He just shut his fingers on one hand after covering his eyes with it and used the other to wave me on towards the sea.

 

I shrugged, all but bounding off to see how cold this water was going to be. It didn’t surprise me that the water was chilly, but allowing nature to prevent me from enjoying something I loved on this trip was not on my to-do list. For a few moments I simply stood in the shallow surf, letting the water lick around my ankles as the waves pushed water towards and away from me. Once my feet had gotten used to it I walked further and only knelt down to play in the water when it was up to my knees.

 

I thought about flopping down into it and letting the salt water carry me, but then I realized it might be a pain to deal with wet hair. I hadn’t seen any showers on the way here so I would have to deal with salty hair all the way back to Seoul. Instead, I stood up fully again and looked for Kim. I spotted him, still sitting on my towel and waved. It took him a minute to realize I was waving since he had been looking down at what I assumed was his phone. I was pleasantly surprised when he stood up and headed my way. The idea that I was now quite wet and in only a bathing suit hit me upside the head and my normal worries tried to overtake my mind. _What does it matter? You don’t have time to be worrying about stuff like this anymore_ , I reminded myself. Just to help Kim not have to come too far into the water, I met him halfway so that he only had his ankles in the water.

 

“Kol?” he asked, a light blush on his cheeks as he was clearly doing his damnedest to not look anywhere below my neck. He looked stiff, so clearly it was cold to **him**.

 

I shook my head. “It’s not too bad once you get used to it. Like lukewarm bathwater.”

 

Kim gave me a confused look as if he didn’t quite understand, but shrugged. “Un?”

 

I wasn’t entirely sure he’d said ‘fun’, but that’s what I understood and grinned as a thought came to me. Before he could do anything I quickly leaned down and whacked the surf to spray him. He gasped and that just encouraged another few sprays.

 

“He-hey!” he whined. “Stap!”

 

Even though it had been in jest I felt a little bad about spraying him and straightened. “Sorry, Kim,” I offered with a small smile.

 

Little did I realize that Kim was already bending down to drag water onto me in revenge. I yelped as the first spray hit my body, wrapping my arms around my torso, crossing my legs and burying my head in my shoulder to defend myself. “Gah! Oh, that feels cold now! Stoooop—” I forced my leg to kick out at him and that sprayed him a bit so I could run around him. My technique allowed me to get clear of the water before he could catch up to me. When he did finally catch up I grinned at him. “Thanks for coming over, even if you did spray me with water.”

 

Kim smiled back, but considering he didn’t answer I wasn’t certain he understood me.

 

When we got back to my stuff, I pulled up the towel from the ground and handed it to Kim. “Here. It’ll be really wet when I’m done using it so it’ll be easier for you to towel off first.”

 

I still wasn’t certain he understood, but at least he took the towel and dried himself off. When he handed it back to me I knew he’d understood enough. I put the towel down far enough for me to step on it so I could wrap it around myself and plop down. Despite my earlier statement that it wasn’t that cold, the wind that came off the sea made for quite a few shivers even once I wrapped myself up.

 

“Hold~” Kim said, putting up a hand and then looking around. I must have looked confused because he added, “I ack com.”

 

I think he meant he would be back, as he immediately wandered off. I went to my bag and fished out my phone. He’d sent me several messages even though I was pretty sure he had seen me put my phone away and that no one in their right minds would bring a phone in the water.

 

How not cold? 

 

Brave lady~  He had added a heart emoji to reinforce the point.

 

I blinked and swallowed as I saw a picture he’d taken and sent me of myself playing in the water. It didn’t strike me as a creeper picture— I think could make out a smile on my face and he’d timed it right to catch a spray of water around me as I’d moved. Probably one of the times I’d felt something around my feet and I was laughing out of nervousness.  Here. New picture for computer. ^_^ 

 

Kim was so kind it was ridiculous. I could virtually feel my teeth rotting from the sweetness.  Thank you for the picture. <3  I sent him back. Are you okay? Did you just need to go to the bathroom or something?

 

In the meantime, I distracted myself by pulling out my camera and snapping a few shots of the beach and the ocean. I think I even managed to catch a jumping fish in one of them, though that made me glad I’d gotten out of the water when I did: fish would only jump if they’re being chased by something. Or, at least, I remembered reading that was the case. It took a few minutes but eventually I got a reply to my inquiry with Kim.  Okay. I two chair bring!  He added a grinning avatar emoji afterwards.

 

 _Chairs?_ I thought to myself. I had no idea where he would be getting those from. I didn’t see any kind of kiosk, but I supposed he must have known about them from his previous trips. There was certainly no complaint to be had about being able to sit in a chair instead of on my towel or on the sand. I spotted him wandering back with a folding chair on each arm. They looked heavy, so I wrapped my towel tightly around myself and quickly put away my phone in my bag before heading over to him. “Want any help with those?” I asked, reaching out for one chair.

 

Kim twisted so that side of him was farther away. “No,” he replied simply. He even looked a little annoyed that I’d asked. “I guy!”

 

I gave him a quirked brow. _Trying to prove he’s manly_? I thought. It was a silly thing, but I suppose it wasn’t my place to judge such things. “Suit yourself,” I said with a shrug and turned back around. I walked at his pace so that I wasn’t just standing there waiting for him and was pleasantly surprised when he shuffled to open a chair next to my stuff first.

 

“E **r** e!” he insisted, shooting me a grin as he gestured with his now free arm to the chair he’d set up.

 

I couldn’t help but smile back. “Thank you, Kim~” I replied before taking my towel off and draping it over the chair. The sound of the other chair being set up greeted me even before I could sink down into my own. I glanced over and found Kim slouched down in the other chair. “Tired?” I asked. He gave me a quizzical look so I pulled out my phone again.

 

Did that tire you out?  I messaged, adding a smirk emoji at the end as a small smirk appeared at my own lips.

 

Kim’s expression quickly turned to embarrassment.  No!  He replied, adding an angry avatar emoji.  Just relax ! 

 

I hummed, not convinced he was just relaxing but decided not to poke any more. Instead, I sunk down in my own chair to attempt to enjoy myself. I only sat there for a moment before leaning over and grasping my camera. Kim had noticed my movement and was looking at me quizzically when I turned to him with the camera. I got a shot of him before he could hide his face and grinned at him when I put the camera down.

 

“See!” he insisted, reaching out and grasping my camera.

 

I only held onto it long enough to tap the button that would show him the picture I just took. As he stared at it I got my phone again so I could message him.  You’re a great subject~ I have no idea how you always look so good. I’m jealous.  I added an emoji with its tongue sticking out just to be playful about it.

 

Kim blushed as he picked up his phone and read the message. For a moment it looked like he would just sit there, embarrassed, but he suddenly turned towards me with my own camera and I heard the shutter click.

 

“Wh-what?” I asked, though I wasn’t really expecting an answer. I soon matched his previous pink tint and heard another shutter click. “H-hey! Give it back! I’m not a model!” I reached over and firmly grasped his wrist to try and get my camera back. The action seemed to startle him, but after a moment his face flooded with red and he released the device.

 

While I was glad to get it back, I was unsettled by the whole exchange. Not in a negative way, but I realized I was allowing myself to give in to flights of fancy and I shouldn’t. I wasn’t staying. There was no future for this after this week. _Just be polite and nice_ , I told myself. _That’s it_ . The pep talk didn’t help for long, since I got another message with a picture of me sitting with my camera and a flushed face. I looked over at Kim and he only offered a sheepish grin. My attention was drawn back to my phone as it dinged with a new message.  You not need jealous~ 

 

What was he saying? I didn’t want to think that he was actually saying he liked how I looked. _He needs to up his standards_ , I could hear in my head. The inner critic couldn’t even stay away for an entire last hurrah vacation, it seemed. Ah, well. I just smiled outwardly.

 

We spent several hours just enjoying the scenery. Once I started to feel that familiar warm tickle of the beginnings of a sunburn I put my clothes back on over my swimsuit. After I got a good ten shots of the setting sun Kim took up the chairs and brought them back to wherever he’d rented them from.

 

At least tell me how much the chairs were  . I insisted via chat.  You’re a student, so it’s not like you have tons of money to spare… 

 

Not expensive.  He assured me as we started back towards the bus.  I have allowance~ 

 

I quirked a brow and looked over at him.  If you’re sure…. 

 

Kim nodded when I looked up at him and we both smiled. Our return trip was uneventful and less crowded than our trip down. He insisted that I sit in the seat by the window this time and my mind ran with the many different things that the offer could mean. There wasn’t really much to take pictures of on the way back. When we got off the bus and he grasped my hand to make sure we didn’t get separated this time I decided he’d been intending to protect me. Thankfully nothing happened this time.

 

We spent the train ride planning out the next day. We were going to Juknokwon, Damyang, a beautiful bamboo forest that had hiking trails running through it and was open to the public. Unfortunately he had morning classes so we’d have to take the 14:00 train and that would put us there in the late afternoon. It wasn’t the best time to be taking pictures, but I assured him it would be fine. I didn’t want to go anywhere without his help if I didn’t have to. He made no attempt to hide his bashful enjoyment of that idea, which prompted another candid shot. He attempted to grab my camera and return the favor again but I put it behind my head and his reach for it ended quickly as he found himself hovering above my chest with his own. Kim immediately apologized and sat stiffly back in his seat. I hadn’t minded, despite my own blush, but I didn’t tell him that.

 

By the time we got back to Seoul it was firmly night time and Kim insisted on walking me back to my hotel. We parted rather awkwardly, with him messaging me: sleep good! And a terribly awkward wave on my part. I was surprised to still find him in the lobby as I turned to look back at the elevator. Both of us blushed and looked away as we had in the coffee shop that morning. I was barely in my room when I got another message. I forward to tomorrow look~

 

You’re a great guide, Kim. Maybe you should do this as a career!  I added a few heart emojis and a winking emoji afterwards just to emphasize the point.

 

It took him a long time to answer me, but as I was getting ready for bed he finally messaged back.  I wouldn’t want to replace the memories we make. Followed instantly by an embarrassed avatar emoji.

 

I was completely shocked by that, and only partially because he must have looked up or asked someone to tell him how to say it in English. When I didn’t answer in a few minutes, more messages popped up.

 

I’m sorry! 

 

That too much? 

 

It… it true… 

 

Ella…? 

 

I swear my heart skipped a beat as I read the final message. He’d been so bothered by my first name when I told him it, and now he was using it? I sent him back an embarrassed emoji.  No! It was super sweet. Just like you. I can’t say thank you enough~ 

 

Every ‘thank you’ great~  he answered back. Shortly after he added a smiling avatar emoji.  Sweet dreams~  he added after a moment and ended it with several heart emojis.

 

The next day came far quicker than I expected as I woke up earlier than usual with my entire upper digestive system growling at me. The realization suddenly hit me that I had forgotten about eating after I met Kim the other day. I rushed down to the breakfast buffet and all but stuffed my face, still going over the conversation I’d had with Kim the previous night. I scrolled through our messages and stared at the screen dreamily as I munched away on an egg muffin. How was I this lucky? My inner critic reminded me that it could still just be a scam and maybe he’d ask me for money today but at this point I didn’t care. I didn’t have much to be taken. And, frankly, I had already bought a ticket back home from an airport near my last day destination so I’d be getting home as long as I wasn’t kidnapped or something. I couldn’t see Kim doing anything like that to me and, for once in my life, simply ignored my critic’s ‘point’.

 

Awake?  The message came through as I was scrolling for the hundredth time through our previous day’s conversation. I smiled as I replied.  Yes! I was eating breakfast. When do you have your classes? 

 

Soon. On bus now. Just… want to talk  .

 

My heart sank.  About…? 

 

What I yesterday said. 

 

Oh. I replied, uncertain how to answer him at first. Before he could answer, my worried bubbled up.  I suppose it was too good to be true. If you were just teasing me, tell me please. 

 

He sent me a shocked avatar emoji.  No! Nonoooo 

 

I blinked and watched the messages pop up.

 

I...just met, right? 

 

Excited. Happy. But… You go home, right? 

 

In three days, yeah, I answered, not sure where he was going with this.

 

No way to stay? 

 

I suddenly wanted to cry and began blinking furiously. This is the kind of thing I had been worried about.  No. I can’t. This trip… it was to escape something at home. I have to go back and deal with my problems. It was the best reasoning I could give him.

 

There was no immediate response. It made me worried, but I ate until I couldn’t stand it anymore and returned to my room. I flopped down onto my bed and curled up with my phone in my face, not intending to sleep but dozing off. When I woke it was due to several message notifications.

 

Ready! 

 

Downstairs. 

 

Ella? You okay? 

 

Need help? 

 

I scrambled to my feet, my fingers flying across my screen to reply.  I’m sorry! I dozed off!! I’ll be down in a few minutes. 

 

Hurry! Fast to train walk. 

 

There was no time to worry about how I looked so I just threw on a grey hoodie over my T-shirt and changed into another pair of jeans this time with a light stonewash. My slip-on sneakers would continue to be a saving grace for me. I ran a brush through my hair and pulled it back into a ponytail at the base of my neck again before grabbing my camera. I stuffed it in my messenger bag before running out the door and down to the elevator.

 

We spent the afternoon and evening together again. I found out that South Korea had that VR Pokemon game, too, and we compared levels and pokemon. Kim admitted that he hadn’t been playing as much as he could because he’d been too obsessed with LOLOL. He explained the game to me with a great deal of enthusiasm and while I could tell he liked it I knew I wouldn’t. I had had too many bad experiences with MMORPGS before to try it again. Plus, I doubted that I could play it from the states and I informed him of both reasons. He was disappointed, but understood. I could have assured him that I would give him my email so we could keep in contact when I left to get the smile I loved to see back... but I didn’t. Instead I asked him about how far along in school he was and I teased him about being so young. I felt like I’d be robbing the cradle if I did anything with a 20 year old. He said he was shocked that I was 26, but said I was youthful in personality and looks. I took it as the compliment it was.

 

After we hiked two different paths and took at least thirty different pictures as we went. The sun had already set by the time we got dinner together at a small cafe near the forest. Kim had tried to be cute and feed me, but I simply leaned around the fork he’d put in my face and stole some off his plate. He looked shocked for only a moment before laughing and that got me going as well. I insisted that I pay for both of us, despite his protests and actually had to steal the check from him. We discussed the next day’s plans, finding that I would have to go on my own since it would be four hours by train to get there and come back and he had afternoon classes. He promised to respond if I messaged him with questions about how to get around. It was an enjoyable evening, by all accounts and we spent the trip back to Seoul in comfortable silence. Kim even leaned over onto me and I gently massaged his scalp. I paused, however, when he gripped onto my knee. The contact made me blush, but I was also concerned that I’d done something wrong. “You okay?”

 

He nodded and turned his head so it was even closer to me. “Moa **r** …. Please…” he murmured.

 

I wasn’t sure how to feel about it, but returned to my comforting gesture. After a few minutes I heard a soft snoring and chuckled. It really must have been comfortable for him and I was happy to let him sleep on my shoulder. By this point I was quite used to him being close to me and I honestly wondered if I would miss it when I went home. People didn’t sit this close and we tended to not break a person’s space unless necessary. It was yet another thought that made me sad, but I pushed it aside and turned my head to look out the train window. When the announced the stop, I tapped Kim’s head. “Hey, wake up~” I told him.

 

He hummed and wriggled closer which just made me chuckle again. “Come on, Kim. Get up. We have to get off the train…” I gently grasped his shoulder and shook him.

 

Kim made a sound akin to a whine and yawned. “Weyn?” he asked, clearly still drowsy.

 

“It’s time to get off the train,” I repeated, not entirely sure what he’d asked me but knowing we had to move.

 

He blinked and sat up, yawning again and stretching his arms out. A passenger that was moving past us grunted a complaint at him and I’m fairly certainly what Kim said in return was a mumbled apology. I nudged him and stood up. He followed my lead and led us off the train by grasping my hand again. That was yet another thing I knew I’d miss when I left. His touch wasn’t causing nerves anymore… it was a comfort.

 

We parted ways in my hotel lobby again and I asked if he was okay to go home. He just assured me that the nap he had on my shoulder was more than enough to keep him alert going home. He even thanked me for allowing him to do so. I assured him it wasn’t any trouble at all. It was a bit too far, I decided, to admit that I enjoyed it. He wished me sweet dreams again shortly after I arrived to my room and in a moment of weakness I sent him a quick video of me blowing him a kiss. I immediately regretted it but his shower of embarrassed emojis made me feel less embarrassed myself.

 

My forever treasure!!! He messaged me after a while. It was ridiculous how cute all this was. I felt like I was in a rom-com and had no idea how I should respond. Thankfully, he didn’t make me.  Sleep well, Ella~ He added a few air kiss emojis and a heart for emphasis.

 

The next day felt incredibly lonely, though being able to message Kim throughout the day was helpful. He kept me from feeling nervous while alone on the train, though I curled into myself and against the side of the train when someone sat next to me. I was just glad that it was a woman and not a man. I was leery after my interaction on the bus to Kkotji, despite how wonderful Kim had been this entire time. I sent him probably 10 different pictures from my phone that I took while I was at the station on top of all the ones I took with my camera.

 

You’re right I messaged him,  these blossoms are much better than Japan’s. It was partially to tease him but he immediately sent back a smiling avatar emoji.

 

Of course!  He insisted.  And tomorrow I show more!  He added a few winking emojis to that message.

 

I look forward to it. I assured him.

 

I just grabbed some quick take out for lunch and grabbed a snack from a convenience store on the way back to the hotel. This was my last night in Seoul and I’d already made arrangements to stay in Jinhae for my final night in South Korea since that was the area I’d be flying out of. When I got back to my room I flopped down unceremoniously on the bed and sighed. After a moment I pulled up my phone and curled over to the side.  Do you have classes tomorrow? It’ll be another long train ride… 

 

It took him a few minutes, but Kim answered.  Yea, but… I will skip. 

 

I sent him a confused emoji.  School is more important I started, but his message came in before I could finish my next part.

 

You not know when back come. 

 

The feeling of guilt pooled quickly in my gut. I really had become too close to him. Indulged too much… but I couldn’t stop myself. Maybe it would just become a good memory for him? It would certainly allow me to smile in the hard times ahead.

 

I want all your time. While I have it… 

 

I couldn’t figure out a coherent response, so I simply sent him an embarrassed emoji.

 

Meet at 8:00? 

 

Sure. Sleep well, Kim~ I finally managed to answer.

 

The phone went quiet and I sighed, putting it over onto my nightstand. I had changed into my PJ’s and brushed my teeth when I heard the phone ding with a message. My toothbrush was still in my mouth when I picked my phone up to take a look.

 

Yoosung. Kim had texted.

 

I sent him a confused emoji.

 

My name… An embarrassed avatar emoji followed.

 

My eyes widened. He was giving me his first name? I couldn’t decide if I was guilty or intensely elated. He wanted us to be close, regardless of knowing I was going to leave. Ki— Yoosung really was an angel of a person.  Only if you call me Ella. I replied with a winking emoji.

 

Okay! Tomorrow hear you say it! 

 

You’ll have to teach me how to say it right. My Korean pronunciation is horrible… I added several sweatdrop emojis.

 

You talk well, for from English. It difficult. Your voice I like. 

 

My god this boy was going to be the death of me.  I like your voice, too, Yoosung~ I messaged back. Several heart emojis were added for emphasis.

 

He simply replied with an embarrassed avatar emoji.

 

At first I set my phone back down and finished my routine, putting all my toiletries away so I could take them with me to Jinhae the next day. A thought came to mind when I settled beneath the covers. Most names had a meaning and I wanted to know what Yoosung’s was. It didn’t take much searching, even in English. It meant “shooting star”. I smiled. That fit him to a ‘T’. From the heavens; a shooting star; a wish… an angel. I wanted to tell him that, but I resisted the temptation to message him again. I told myself that I would tell him tomorrow.


	2. Our Last Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll may want tissues for the end... if you couldn't already see it coming. I know I cried while writing it. T_T

I had to talk myself down in the mirror after I woke up at 6 AM. Today was making me nervous, excited and panicked all at once. Questions swirled in my head about what I should do. A part of me felt like I had to tell him everything, explain why I really took this trip, but the rest wouldn’t allow it. Better for him if he thought I was still just as I was now, somewhere in the states. I was sprawled out on my bed in the middle of my thoughts when my phone’s alarm went off to remind me to get up and go meet Yoosung in the lobby. I dressed in a simple peach capped-sleeved blouse with khaki slacks and simple black flats, the fanciest outfit from my entire large suitcase. I lied to myself and said it was just because it was my last day and I may as well dress up. Wandering around the room for a minute I made sure that everything else was gathered up so I wouldn’t leave anything behind and packed the few stray items I found away in my bag.

 

I could see Yoosung the moment I stepped off the elevator. I headed his way, pulling my suitcase with one hand and my messenger bag slung over my opposite shoulder. He approached me with a concerned look on his face and gestured to my bags. “Elp?” he asked.

 

I smiled at him and shook my head. “No thanks. I’m fine. I’ve done this a lot on my own.”

 

He seemed a bit disappointed and I noticed that he was looking for a free hand to hold but unfortunately there wasn’t one. As much as I should have just let it be, I adjusted my rolling suitcase so I could hold it with my hand on the same side as my messenger bag. As he nodded and turned to lead me out of the hotel I reached out to grasp his hand. Yoosung turned his head to look at me, then at our hands and I was happy to see a little tint of pink of his cheeks. It was nice to make him happy… at least while I still could. Considering how he had talked about today last night, he felt the same way about me.

 

We headed out and didn’t say anything further until we got to the station to wait for our train down to Jinhae. I saw Yoosung on his phone for a while before a message dinged to my phone.  You are pretty today .

 

Meaning I wasn’t pretty before? I asked in reply, though I chuckled out loud and sent him a raspberry emoji to make it clear I was teasing him.

 

No! More pretty… nice clothes~ he tried to defend himself despite my attempted assurance.

 

It’s the fanciest thing I have in the suitcase , I admitted.

 

No dress?

 

I looked over at him for a moment with a quirked brow but he wasn’t watching me.  No. I don’t like dresses. I only had two and they’re back home. One’s super formal for weddings and stuff and the other is simple and black for funerals.

 

Glancing over at him again I noted that he was chewing on his bottom lip.  _ What are you worrying about? _ I couldn’t help but wonder.

 

Sorry for ask! He quickly messaged and put his phone face down forcefully on his lap.

 

I wanted to tease him about the idea that he was trying to imagine me in a dress, but instead I just watched him for a moment. He seemed extremely nervous today and I wasn’t sure why. I leaned my head down to try and look at him in the face. “You okay?” I asked, trying to catch his lilac gaze.

 

“Yea,” he assured me and did his best to offer a smile.

 

“You sure?” I pressed, putting a careful hand to his shoulder.

 

Yoosung’s expression softened as he looked at me. “Yea,” he repeated, though his voice was less strained than the previous.

 

Despite the assurance, something felt off and I couldn’t shake it. I pulled up my phone and messaged him again.  Are you worried about missing classes? You don’t have to you know.

 

I watched as he turned his phone back over and read them, shaking his head. His fingers hovered over the screen and he seemed to be fighting with himself over what to say.

 

Turning my attention back to my phone, I started typing again.  You can just show me to the train and we can part ways I sent, still working on the other part of the message when his fingers flew into action.

 

He gasped out what I thought sounded like, “ani!” which was ‘no’. When a messaged dinged on my phone it confirmed my translation.  NO! I’d looked over to him and he paused to look over at me with wide eyes. After a moment he turned his attention back to his phone and his fingers went to work again.  I want to be with Ella today.

 

I he started again, but paused after sending it. I wanted to assure him he was going to be with me today if he wanted, but he needed to say something more so I  had to let him.

 

you going is sad. He finally sent. Yoosung looked over at me again, searching my face for something.

 

I offered him a sheepish smile. There was nothing to be done about that problem, unfortunately. I could only apologize. “I’m sorry to make you sad, Yoosung.”

 

His cheeks flushed pink and I chuckled before returning to my phone.  Did I say it right?

 

Yeah. Say it more, okay? He added a blushing avatar emoji for emphasis.

 

As much as you want. I assured him with a winking emoji.

 

After a moment I added,  Just… focus on right now. Okay? Let’s have fun while we have the time.

 

When I looked over to Yoosung he nodded and grinned at me. “Okay, Ella~”

 

I realized that was the first time he’d actually  **said** either of my names and it was my turn to blush lightly. We both jumped as the the train was announced and I laughed at our reaction. Yoosung joined me for a moment in laughter before he took my suitcase from me and playfully smacked my hand when I tried to take it back. “Let me,” he insisted. “I guy.”

 

“Okay,” I relented and stopped trying to grab it back.

 

Yoosung adjusted which hand he was holding the suitcase handle with so he could grab my hand instead. This time I couldn’t chalk it up to my imagination when I felt his hand squeeze mine.

 

We boarded the train and he set my suitcase in a compartment above us after gesturing for me to take the window seat again. While he was closing the door to the compartment I pulled out my camera and took a picture of him. I grinned at him as I put the camera to the side of my face, expecting him to try and take it again but instead he just pulled out his phone and took a picture of me with that instead. I opened my mouth to protest but realized that I was about to say something horrifically embarrassing like,  _ and here I was looking forward to you leaning over me again! _ So I immediately shut my mouth and put my camera on top of my messenger bag as my side. A light blush painted my cheeks but I was glad I’d stopped myself from speaking.

 

A message popped up on my phone and I took a look.  Something say?

 

I shook my head.  I was just going to be cheeky. No need for that. I felt like he was looking at me but I just settled further in my seat and moved my messenger bag to sit on my feet and put my camera in my lap. I turned my head to offer him a smile for only a moment before turning my head out the window again. We had just started moving and there wasn’t much to see but I had to calm myself down. I was going to have to leave him tonight weather I wanted to or not.

 

My thoughts were broken with another message.  Can I ask question? I blinked, my brows furrowing for a moment before I looked over at him. Yoosung still looked happy and excited about all this. “Sure,” I told him. “Ask away.”

 

His fingers went to work and I turned my attention back to my phone. Soon enough I had a message.  At home someone?

 

I quirked a brow, worrying about why he wanted to know. Was he… going to ask me— I stopped myself. No. That wasn’t going to happen and I needed to stop wondering about it right now. We’d only known each other for a few days. Regardless of chemistry this would never go anywhere.  No , I answered honestly.  My...situation kind of prevents it.

 

Yoosung sent me a confused avatar emoji.  What situation?

 

I told you this trip was to get away from a problem. I reminded him.  I’ll have to face it when I get home. It...makes having any kind of relationship difficult, much less friends or...more.

 

Yoosung hesitated, as if he wanted to say something, but eventually messaged:  So you now enjoy?

 

As much as I can. Good memories was the point of this trip. I told him.  You’ve already given me a lot, even though I was here shorter than anywhere else. I’ll remember you forever. I added a few heart and kiss blowing emojis for emphasis.

 

He sent me an embarrassed avatar emoji.  You welcome, Ella~ he finally messaged back.

 

We sat in silence for a while, though I noticed when I looked back at Yoosung that he was texting madly on his phone even though he wasn’t messaging me. Eventually, I took my curiosity to text.  What about you, Yoosung?

 

The blond opened the message immediately but tilted his head as he read it.  About me? He answered.

 

Do you have someone?

 

I swear I saw him swallow. He glanced over at me and was apparently surprised that I was watching him because he jerked his head back and blushed as he answered.  No girlfriend. No. Friends, though!

 

Before I embarrassed him more by talking about girlfriends, I asked in a different avenue.  Is that who you’re texting? Or your LOLOL buddies?

 

To LOLOL friends over game talk. He didn’t answer me about who he was texting at first, however.  My closest friends he finally began to answer my initial question but paused for a few moments as if he had to figure out how to phrase it.  In a private chatroom. To them a lot talk.

 

That’s cool! I wanted to ask him if he talked to them about me, but that wasn’t my place. I didn’t need to be any more in his life than I already was, despite how much I wanted to be.

 

We went quiet again and I took to looking out the window and occasionally taking pictures with my camera. My mind wandered. If I really embraced the carefree nature of this trip I could fall head first in Yoosung’s attentions, but it would only make it harder when we parted this evening. I wanted to give him a way to contact me. My email, my real phone number… but I couldn’t bring myself to justify it. The truth of this journey would just hurt him. I had to keep it to myself.

 

“Ella~” I heard Yoosung say to my left.

 

I turned to look at him and suddenly noticed that his hand was at my shoulder and then watched as he pointed to his phone. He was showing me something and I had been ignoring him. “Sorry!” I said, then tilted my head down to look at his phone. This looked like the chatroom he’d talked about. There were multiple different handles but I couldn’t read Korean to save my life. The special avatar emojis were in use and were different depending on the handle used, too, which made me wonder if maybe this was where Yoosung had gotten them from. “Are these your friends?” I asked carefully, glancing back up at the blond.

 

He nodded before saying, “yea!” He turned the phone back to himself for a moment and scrolled up on the page before turning to back to me. “See!”

 

I blinked in surprise as I noticed the picture of me playing in the water the first day we’d spent together and my face flushed red within moments. The image even had a frame with hearts around it like he was proud to show it off to the chat. “Why did you send them that?!” I gasped. I couldn’t believe he would send strangers that picture in particular.

 

Yoosung pulled his phone back and looked guilty. I watched as his fingers flew across the screen.   Guide to a pretty foreign lady I said. They not me believe. So pictures I sent!

 

Pretty…? I messaged back, regretting it the moment I realized what I had done. Why did I keep doing things like that when I kept telling myself I needed to put distance between us?

 

Yeah! Yoosung sent me a smiling avatar emoji.

 

Well, I’m glad you think so~ I managed to reply back. It was the best I could do aside from trying to push away my blush. I wanted to know if his friends thought so too or if I was embarrassing him just by existing as the partial marshmellow of a person I was.

 

Thankfully for my better intentions he didn’t push the topic further and the only time we talked  was when a snack cart came by. I ended up buying us some of what Yoosung called  _ yumil-gwa _ . It was a sweet grain treat made with honey and while it was much different than what I was used to it was still tasty. He asked if I’d had breakfast and I admitted I hadn’t so he insisted that he buy us lunch when we get to Jinhae.

 

Yoosung took my suitcase from the overhead container when we arrived and grasped my hand again once I’d gotten my messenger bag settled on my shoulder. We looked at several different cafes but had to settle for one that looked kind of cheap but didn’t have a wait. I was glad we could at least get a corner table so I could feel a bit less like everyone was staring at me. My wonderful guide translated as best he could for what was on the menu and I was surprised to find that there was ‘chicken over rice’ and happily asked him to order that. When he gave the request I swore I heard him say only that so he must have ordered the same for himself. As the food was finally served my suspicions were proved correct.

 

Why did you get the same thing? I asked, curious.

 

Chicken good! Yoosung quickly replied and looked up at me with a grin.

 

Then maybe we have similar tastes in food~ I noted. It was oddly comforting to know we had a fair amount in common. As I spun a nearby pokestop and held up my phone to show him there was one I was reminded that there was even more than some food preferences we had in common. Internally I lamented again that I couldn’t stay longer and be good friends despite the distance.  _ But it wasn’t just the distance _ , I chastised myself, and my mood dipped again.

 

Before I noticed he’d said anything to the waiter, I found a plate of more  _ yumil-gwa _ in front of me. It looked different than the ones we’d had on the train but it was a treat nevertheless. I smiled, finally looking up at Yoosung and found him gesturing to my plate. “Eat!” he insisted and I was happy to obey.

 

When we got out of the cafe I immediately started taking pictures again. There were a myriad of cute and interesting shops in the area but the cherry blossoms that had bloomed beautifully here, were more of interest to my camera’s lens. I asked Yoosung to stand under a tree and took several photos like that to capture different backgrounds and his ability as a model. I made sure to show them to him when he wanted to see, which was most of the time. As a model he’d often give a peace sign and a grin but sometimes he seemed to just be watching me with a fond smile. I caught him taking pictures of me with his phone several times, though he quickly tilted his phone down whenever I caught him and I decided not to say anything about it.

 

The sun was heading to the horizon once we got close enough to see the Yeojwa Stream bridge that I had intended to visit. It was also where I intended to part us. Before we got close, Yoosung stopped and our intertwined hands forced me stop as well. He let go, getting out his phone to message me.  Know why this popular bridge is?

 

I pursed my lips for a moment as I thought back to the descriptions I’d read while picking places to visit.  There was a TV show shot here? Or a major scene of it, at least?

 

“Yea,” Yoosung said. He wanted to keep talking but clearly wasn’t confident that he could say it right so he went back to messaging. Even when he did, he hesitated before actually typing anything.  It a good place to take pictures.

 

“I see that,” I said, though I gave him a quizzical look. “It’s why I wanted to come.” He appeared to be nervous about something again but I just pushed it aside. For now I just put my camera up again to take some more pictures.

 

It was interesting to see the differences in ambiance as the city lights began to turn on. Things felt cozier, though I knew that if I were alone I might have felt worried by the coming darkness. Yoosung was the brightest spot in all this and I instructed him again to stand or sit in several new spots. When I casually joked that he radiated the sun like a magic spell to see in the dark, he blushed so badly I thought even his ears were on fire. I honestly wasn’t sure why it was **that** embarrassing.

 

I found myself approaching the bridge and paused to take a picture of the cherry blossoms up close with a gentle pull to a branch. The idea of being on the bridge was causing me some concern, given what Yoosung had said earlier and my own intentions regarding forcing us to part. I recalled that the name of the show this bridge was associated with was ‘Romance’, so one hardly had to guess what genre it fell into and what the plot had been like. I distracted myself by taking more pictures; the trees on each side, of the stream gently flowing beneath the bridge and through the canal it crossed… Then I tried to find Yoosung only to realize that he was right next to me and I jumped. I nearly lost my camera but managed to scramble and catch the lanyard before it fell too far and was lost to the stream.

 

“So-so **rr** y!” he gasped, reaching out for me.

 

“It’s okay,” I panted, shaking my head though I didn’t pull back as his hand grasped my shoulder. I took a few breaths I as composed myself and put the lanyard attached to my camera around my neck. “I just wasn’t expecting you to be that close to me.”

 

We both went quiet and his hand slowly slipped from my shoulder. I turned when he released me and leaned over the railing to watch the stream. “It’s late,” I said. It was merely a statement, but one that made me sigh. The city lights were on so it had to be at least 5, or what would be said as 17:00 here. It was a long trip just to get here. I turned around again, finding Yoosung watching me with an expression I couldn’t recognize. We stared at each other for a few moments before I looked away and pulled out my phone. I adjusted myself so I was leaning back onto the railing, holding my phone in front of me and put my elbows on the railing to relax a little.  It’s a long way back to Seoul… I messaged him.

 

“Yea,” Yoosung just said after a moment’s pause, presumably to read the text.

 

When I looked over to him that unknown expression was still on his face and he was watching me again.  I… don’t want you to leave I messaged after looking back to my phone.  but if you don’t go now you’ll get back at an unreasonable hour.

 

The blond at my side hesitated in answering and when I looked over at him he was staring at his phone. I swore his fingers were shaking a bit above the screen. Eventually they began to move and I turned my attention back to my phone. The message that came in surprised me.  Stay with you?

 

I swallowed, my brows knitting together in both confusion and tension.  I booked a single room. To be fair, it wasn’t technically a ‘no’.

 

Yoosung sent me a blushing avatar emoji. He hesitated again but eventually messaged,  Remember? Want to be with Ella today.

 

I had to say it, as I couldn’t ignore the implications.  You realize how that sounds, right? I can’t sleep with you, Yoosung…

 

He gasped, the sound bordering on dramatic, and as he tried to reply his phone slipped out of his hand and bounced on the railing. It almost went in the stream but he caught it before it was out of reach. It was his turn to take steadying breaths for a minute and I noted his face was redder than I’d ever seen it.

 

I chuckled even though I shouldn’t have.  You should go home, Yoosung. I messaged him.  My flight isn’t until late afternoon tomorrow. Can’t you just come back? I know it’s a fairly long trip, but wouldn’t it be better for you to sleep in your own bed? I should be able to stay in my hotel until at least 10:00, since check out is at 11:00. After that, I need to get to the airport for my return flight… Even as I sent him the information, I knew I was lying. The flight was at 10:00 and international flights were encouraged to arrive 2 hours before departure so that they could get through all the checks. I would be sitting on the plane even if he arrived at 10:00. It felt so horrible to lie to him, but what else could I do? There was no future with this and I had already— 

 

My thoughts came to a screeching halt as I was dragged forward by Yoosung’s startlingly fast embrace. He held me like I was keeping him afloat in a fast current and I didn’t have the heart to push him away. I did my damndest to not cry, but as I let my forehead touch his shoulder my face ran hot as my eyes shimmered with tears.  _ I’ve only known him for a few days! Why does this hurt?! _ I screamed at myself internally, but it didn’t help. I had a lot of practice at crying silently, so thankfully he didn’t seem to notice for the moment. The embrace was simple, considering we were only around an inch apart in height, but the way he all but crushed the air out of my lungs made me partially rethink how cute he was. Our closeness in height was actually one of the many things I liked about him, despite doing my best to stop thinking about that kind of thing.

 

Yoosung’s voice was quiet and I thought for a moment that it quaked as he spoke. His words were Korean, so I couldn’t understand. I desperately combed through my extremely limited vocabulary to find something, but came up empty. What was this? Was he asking again for me to stay? Was he confessing— I stopped myself again. Even if he was, I couldn’t accept. I wanted to comfort him, to embrace him back and stroke his hair… but that wouldn’t really help either of us. Instead, I took in a deep breath— noting the light scent of apples and, oddly, potato chips from his skin— and let it out slowly. I reached my arms up to push against his chest and he relented, though his pleading expression as he released me made my heart crack. As I opened my mouth to speak he held up his hand and then pointed to his phone. I watched him type again and turned my attention back to my own device when it dinged.

 

At least stay in room? Morning not bother. Let leave. Just… the messaged stopped there and as I glanced up I saw he was typing again. 

 

more time. Please?

 

I swallowed. Just what was I supposed to do with that? I sighed, immediately knowing what the best thing would be but I simply couldn’t go through with it. I looked up at him, finding his gaze worriedly awaiting mine. “Okay. But—”

 

Yoosung’s eyes lit up. “Yea! Yea~” he chirped, wrapping his arms around me again and bouncing a bit. Even when he released me he jumped a few times with a grin plastered on his lips.

 

I laughed, though I shouldn’t have.  Is it really  **that** exciting? I messaged him.

 

At first he seemed like he would pout because I was laughing at his excitement, but the message I sent seemed to dissuade him for the moment.  Of course! He answered, fingers still flying over the screen.  More time with Ella~

 

I smiled, shaking my head, but let it go. I used the maps app to find where the hotel was exactly. I knew it was on the far side of the bridge, which I was intending to have Yoosung part ways with me on so he could go back one way and I go another… but that plan was now out the window. Now I could only desperately hope that he was a hard sleeper and that I could leave in the morning before he got up.  It’s a single room I reminded him as we walked.  And I didn’t book it for two so you’ll have to sneak in or something.

 

Fun! He messaged me, adding a grinning avatar emoji.  Like a spy! He added a few normal emojis with sunglasses to emphasize the idea.

 

This time we weren’t able to hold hands just because I was having to hold my phone, but Yoosung was as glued to my side as he could be. It honestly felt like I’d just adopted a puppy. When we finally arrived I wasn’t certain it was right. I looked back and forth between my phone and the hotel front. After the third time, I got a message.  It right. I glanced over at Yoosung and he was offering me an innocent smile. My eyes rolled so sharply that I swore I heard my mother saying,  _ if you keep doing that, they’ll get stuck that way _ .  We’ll part here for a bit , I messaged him.  I’ll tell you when I’ve got a side or back door open for you. Just give me a little bit.

 

I turned by gaze on him he nodded at me. Thankfully I already had my suitcase back, so I approached the doors and was glad that they were motion-activated. The moment I entered the lobby a smiling attendant greeted me. I managed to offer a poorly-pronounced ‘I do not know much Korean’ before her smile twitched and I could tell she was holding back laughter. “We appreciate you trying, but we know some English here. It okay~”

 

“Thanks. It’s a relief,” I replied.  _ Not like you’ve barely had to speak it here, thanks to Yoosung _ , I thought, the voice in my head rather acidic again. “I have a reservation for tonight.”

 

“Miss Warley?” she asked after only a few clicks on her computer.

 

“I must be the last one checking in,” I noted, chuckling mirthlessly.

 

The clerk just smiled again. “Room 605,” she told me, a little beep sounding from beside her before she pulled a card out from what I assume was some kind of encoding machine. 

 

“Thank you very much~” I said, offering her a broad smile. She simply nodded low in reply and I took my leave.

 

My mind immediately switched gears as soon as I was clear of the main lobby.  _ Where’s a side exit…? _ I asked myself, scanning the halls. It didn’t take long to find one, since the interior was lit so well and a door to the outside all but looked black.  Are you still out front? I messaged Yoosung.

 

Yea! Door found?

 

On your left. I told him as I made a beeline for the push door. Just follow the side of the building and you should get to it. I’ll open it when you get there. I wasn’t surprised to find that it required a keycard swipe to open, but hopefully my room key would be enough.

 

There was barely a minute of waiting before I got another message.  Here! He sent me.  See your pretty face~ I swallowed and put away my phone.  _ He better not be thinking of trying anything… _ I found myself thinking. It seemed like something so completely out of character for him, but what panicked me more is that I also couldn’t see myself stopping him. For what seemed like the hundredth time I lamented about not being able to just do what was difficult but better for us both.

 

I swiped my room key on the side door and sighed in relief when a small green light and gentle beep greeted the attempt. The door pushed open easily and I offered Yoosung a small smile. “I swear, you could guilt anyone into doing anything with your puppy eyes…” I was just teasing, but in a way it was how I felt about doing this.

 

Yoosung didn’t seem amused by my commentary. In fact, he looked hurt and it gave me pause. He messaged me after a moment.  Not me here want?

 

My eyes shimmered for a moment as I read the message, tears trying to come up to express my guilt.  Of course I want to spend more time with you! I messaged as quickly as I could manage while frantically blinking tears away.  I was teasing. I added after a moment. I managed to say I was sorry in my broken and badly accented Korean and added his name for emphasis.

 

The smile that split his lips after a moment made me suspicious. It wasn’t his normal carefree one… and when his hands reached out to pinch my cheeks and wiggle my face I realized I was right to be concerned. I smacked at his hands and glared at both them as well as him when he relented. He said something in Korean with an expression and tone that normally would have made me blush but I wasn’t entirely certain what he’d said and was in no mood to blush.  What did you say? I messaged him, trying not to continue being angry at him for squeezing my cheeks. I wasn’t a child and now my face hurt.

 

That you so cute~! He messaged back.  No one cuter than me, I thought. But wrong~

 

But I’m not cuter than you I argued though the messenger.  You’re so cute that I think my teeth rot a little when I look at you.

 

Yoosung sent a “...” avatar emoji.  Ewww…

 

… it’s a figure of speech. Meant to be a compliment. I tried to quickly cover.

 

A tilted head “?” avatar emoji appeared next.  Not like compliment sound, though…

 

I swear it is! I messaged back quickly. I sighed aloud, shaking my head.  _ Another reason I’m not in a relationship _ I thought, barely managing to keep myself from texting that to him as I waved for him to follow me.

 

We both snuck over to the elevator as if we were in danger of getting caught doing something bad by our mothers: on our tip-toes and crouched down. It was probably a very amusing sight for anyone else who might have seen, but I didn’t think about that until after we were safely slipping inside the elevator.

 

What room number? I saw the message pop up on my phone moments after the elevator doors shut and I stared at the buttons on the side for a minute.

 

605 . I answered, grateful that I didn’t have to guess which button to push. I’d done well enough at the Seoul hotel, but it was partially out of luck.  _ So was meeting Yoosung, entirely luck _ , I reminded myself.  _ The best kind. _

 

Yoosung reached out and touched one of the buttons and within moments we were moving.  Right to left if top to bottom he messaged me.

 

I quirked my brow and looked up at him. 

 

The buttons. The reply came.  For next time~ He added a winking avatar emoji moments later.

 

“Oh,” I said, nodding. “Thanks.” Despite my reply, my mind was not on the topic any longer as the doors to the 6th floor opened. I nibbled on my lower lip as I thought about just what was going to happen tonight. A part of me realized that was stupid, but so many possibilities swarmed in my head that it was hard to stay focused. I barely managed to register when I saw the plaque for 605, but thankfully I didn’t walk past it and draw attention to my distracted state. The door was locked much like the side door had been and opened just as smoothly as it did when I provided the room key.

 

While I knew the price range I’d booked at hadn’t been that high, I was still surprised with how tight the room was. There was a small writing desk by the double window at the far side but other than that, what thankfully appeared to be a queen size bed, and a nightstand there wasn’t really any place to sit or put things. My glance to Yoosung went unnoticed as he seemed rather enamored with the idea of staying in a hotel room and wandered off into the bathroom with quiet ‘ooh’s and ‘aah’s.

 

After I shut the door behind us and discovered a closet in the short hallway opposite the equally economically-spaced bathroom, I got a message.  Nice room~ he told me and I chuckled as I heard him flop onto the bed. I was putting my suitcase on a shelf in the closet to remove the toiletries I’d need for the night when the TV clicked on. I hadn’t even noticed it before, but it was stupid to think there wouldn’t be one. It was a hotel room and this was a modern city.  _ No shit, Sherlock _ , I thought, the internal voice acidic yet again. Had it come from anywhere else, I would have rolled my eyes at the sarcasm and salt.

 

As I finished setting out my various toiletries for use later in the night, I was drawn back out of the bathroom to some very strange noises that I assumed were coming from the TV. Yoosung was sitting on the edge of the bed with his legs drawn up to his chest and was happily watching the screen. I stopped closeby and turned my attention to the screen as well. I thought I recognized Psy from that super popular video a while back and that must have been where the strange noises were from. ‘Gungam Style’ was something easily remembered and, well… unique. Thankfully the next thing that played was far more tame, though I wasn’t certain what the product was. A girl eating, then it became clear to me that you were supposed to be looking from the perspective of her date as she waved for the viewer to follow and smiled at them. She was quite cute, I had to admit, and that irritating critic voice immediately began screeching in my head about how I looked nothing like her. Her adorable little motion of making a heart with her fingers made me think about doing that to Yoosung just to see his reaction but it was pushed aside when the scenery all around suddenly got blown up. “What the—” I started, jerking back a bit with a horrified expression. I was about to wonder if North Korea had launched strikes and I had been looking at footage of that, but then I heard and then saw the announcer talking about ‘Sudden Attack’ and the viewer suddenly had an assault rifle in their hands. “Oh. A game…” I said, putting a hand over my heart and sighing. “Okay…? Weird.” I suppose I didn’t watch much TV back home these days and when I did the adverts for video games had mostly gameplay in them. Or they had overly pre-rendered scenes that often never actually made their way into the game despite how much the fans liked them.

 

I looked over at Yoosung and he was watching me. Again. At least he seemed content to do so, a small smile at his lips. “What?” I asked him.

 

He just shook his head and shifted a bit in his scrunched up position on the bed.

 

“Aren’t you uncomfortable like that?” I asked him.

 

The blond merely tilted his head in confusion.

 

Aren’t you uncomfortable? I messaged him. 

 

The text only had him grasping his phone from beside him and holding it out in his arms.  Nope! He answered, adding a grinning avatar emoji after a few moments.  And your bed. So….

 

I chuckled.  But you’ve earned way more space than that . I messaged back.  Mr. Best Tour Guide Ever I added a few winking emoji’s just to tease him.

 

Yoosung blushed but he turned his head back to the TV to try and hide it.

 

“Hey,” I started, tilting my head a little as I offered a bit of a concerned expression. “Here~” I waited until he’d finally looked at me again to hold up my hands like that girl had in the ad. I put the heart my fingers made right over his face.

 

At first I thought I’d broken a living person as he suddenly went still and wide eyed at me, but then a blush broke out on his face and spread to his ears. He made this incomprehensible whine and scrunched up farther into his legs as he typed furiously. First a blushing avatar emoji appeared in our chat, then a straight-up embarassed one.  Why act like a girlfriend?!

 

Because you look even better flustered. I typed and sent before I even realized I’d done it. Before he could read it I stiffened and retreated to the bathroom, now quite embarrassed myself. _What the fuck am I_ ** _doing_** _?! I should be putting_ ** _distance_** _between us, not trying to weasel my way_ ** _closer_** _!_ I really should get ready for bed I attempted to cover for my quick escape with anything that made sense.

 

Putting my phone down on the edge of the sink I stared at myself in the mirror. My eyes were no longer sunken or held prominent dark circles, even my hair seemed a little shiny and not from it being oily sometimes. This entire trip had been good for me, I knew that, but I reminded myself for the hundredth time that what I was currently doing would  **not** be good for Yoosung. I had to stop. Now.  _ Polite and happy. Nothing more. _ I repeated the thought to myself as I actually prepped for bed. 

 

After carefully pulling out a loose pair of short sweatpants and an oversized T-shirt out of my suitcase I closed the door to the bathroom to change. I did everything else I could think of to ‘prep for bed’ to take my time before changing and having no excuse for keeping the door closed. When I finally did come out I made sure to fold my clothes and put them back in the suitcase.  _ Laundry’s going to be fun when I get home _ I thought idly. Anything to keep my mind occupied. When I turned back towards my bed I cleared my throat. Yoosung had been leaning over his phone with his feet planted firmly on the floor and looked over to me. “You’re welcome to use my toothpaste if you want to brush your teeth… I think I saw a travel toothbrush in the cabinet.”

 

He replied quietly with a Korean word I didn’t recognize, but I assumed it was some form of ‘yes’ or ‘sure’, and got up. I headed over to the bed as he passed me to go to the bathroom and I was honestly a bit glad to hear the door shut shortly after I’d sat down. I picked up the remote and fiddled with it, figuring out what changed the channel and what controlled the volume without too many mishaps. By the time Yoosung came back out I had slipped under the covers and was sitting with my back against the headboard as well as a pillow stuffed behind my lower back for some support. I had settled on a channel that reminded me of the ‘How It’s Made’ show back home and was contentedly watching it.

 

The blond took only a moment before he let out a small whine.  This boring… why watch???

 

I laughed, though his pouting face as I did still made me feel a little guilty.  Because this is my room and I like these kinds of shows. I like learning new things. It’s fascinating to see how things are made and how the world works.

 

He flopped down next to me and stretched out, staring at the ceiling for a moment. I removed my gaze and returned it to the TV but it wasn’t there long before I got another message.  So curious. Must be smart. I looked over at him and smiled, which he returned even brighter.

 

Eventually he settled into explaining things to me over messenger when I was confused about something since, while I could see what was happening, I couldn’t understand the vast majority of what the voice-over was saying. Yoosung was just as accommodating and sweet about that ‘job’ as he had been about guiding me around. When I caught him yawning, I got out of bed and looked through the closet. I found a blanket and another two pillows which I immediately gave to him. He asked if I wanted one of them since I also let him have the second pillow that had been on the bed. I assured him he could have them all.

 

I was not planning on sleeping and watched in relief as he sank deeper and deeper into the bed. Eventually, he was curled up on his side in a semi-fetal position and I leaned over to brush aside some hair from his mouth. The gentle gesture also served as a good check to see if he was indeed asleep. While he did mumble, his eyes didn’t move and his breathing remained steady so I deemed it safe. I got out of bed slowly and carefully, watching Yoosung for the slightest change. Thankfully, he seemed undisturbed as I moved. After I’d gotten to the floor I moved the top sheet over him so he’d have more than just a blanket as he slept.

 

Now in the clear, my mind started to turn over different ways to deal with this. I couldn’t sleep myself, lest I wake him with the alarm and have to face him again before leaving. Despite his reassurances that he would let me leave for my flight tomorrow, I just knew it wouldn’t be that simple. To spare us both the heartache, I would leave him in my room and leave a message behind.

 

I went over to the small writing desk and was glad to find a notepad and a pen in the drawer. I didn’t pay attention to the time as I wrote, going through more than half of the pages in the pad before I felt like I had the proper sentiment. As I stared at the message, however, I worried. I was going to tell him everything… and not leave him a way to contact me. It would be better to leave a puzzle. Something to keep him from finding out too soon and try to track me down. Though he said he was a college student and likely didn’t have many resources as such… his chatroom friends just might be able to help. So, I double encrypted the message. Before the main message began, however, I let him know what this was.

 

_ Yoosung ❤ _

 

_ I’m sorry I won’t be here when you wake up. But I could not say goodbye. You wanted to know more than I could tell you… so, I’ve left this puzzle for you. Solve it if you want, and you’ll have all your answers. _

 

It seemed cruel of me and it hurt to do this to him, but it would likely buy me enough time that if or when he figured it all out that I would be gone. It would be better for both of us. I began the ‘puzzle’ of double-encrypted text after that.  


 

_ I knew you were clever enough to solve this, angel. I told you a couple times that I had a problem that I had to deal with back in the states. Well, that problem is pretty straightforward: I am dying. Specifically, of cancer. I could, theoretically, have gotten surgery and then gone to chemo… but the latter is only two percent effective and the former was so expensive that the loan for that alone would likely have kept me in a perpetual state of servitude to the bank I got the loan from. Unable to pay it back, I wouldn’t be able to afford to have a place to live. I would likely be turned down for jobs. Then would likely be put in prison for not being able to pay my debts. The US tells everyone we are fair and we help our own citizens when they need it… but we do not give two shits when they are poor and I know that. _

 

_ No future either way, but at least by choosing to sell virtually everything I had and go on this trip I got to see a lot of really beautiful places and meet wonderful people. People like you, Yoosung. _

 

_ I called you ‘angel’ earlier… it is kind of my nickname for you now. You, more than anyone I have ever met, brought light and happiness to me and made me— for the short amount of time we had— all but forget about what I was facing when I went home. You have my eternal gratitude for that. The memories I now have and will be able to relive thanks to all those photos you allowed me to take of you will give me so much comfort even if I am in physical pain. _

 

_ I know that I have no right to ask you for anything more, but please…  _ **_Do not try and find me_ ** _. Keep your memories because that is the me you will want to remember. _

 

_ So, angel, I hope you get some closure from this message and can continue on your life with fond memories of our time together. You are the best tour guide ever, Yoosung. You will find someone to treasure and help lead through life. Someone who deserves you. Someone who can love you for the rest of your life. _

 

_ You are an angel and I wish you the happiest life possible because you deserve to smile for the rest of your days. _

 

_ Thank you for the best vacation ever, Yoosung. _

 

I had exercised my learned skill of crying silently very well as I wrote and by the time I was finally done translating everything in the puzzle it had taken up the rest of the notepad. My head was pounding both from the lack of sleep and the crying when I finished and I turned around to look at Yoosung.

 

He was still fast asleep, his face looking so much like the nickname I’d given him that I had to smile. He deserved to find a partner here that would love him for the sweet, compassionate, curious person he was and I consoled myself with the idea that he would forget about me given enough time. Perhaps it would be a fond memory he’d recall offhand when he visited the beach or saw fully bloomed cherry blossoms. I could only hope.

 

I checked my phone reluctantly. 6:23. It was time to get going. I left the phone behind and powered off, made sure to take all the copies of the note I had made with me aside from the final one to keep the integrity of the puzzle and left with a long final look at my sweet sleeping angel.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As an author's aside: I was perfectly content leaving this story at this for the ending, but I have other ideas to continue. I will be using 3rd person POV when I do ‘cause I found that I really dislike writing in 1st even though that’s how this came to me.


End file.
